Broadband radio networks commonly include integrated functionality coordinated with core hardware components in order to achieve communication. In doing so, such networks are not fluidly coordinated with the flow of communications traffic because they are only capable of processing communications traffic according to the limits imposed by that functionality. In this way, such networks suffer from the ability to adapt to changing communication(s) environments and demand. In many cases, that coordination requires an extensive and sprawling infrastructure that cannot accommodate the changing needs of communications demand due to limitations of the aforementioned functionality, whether those needs are based on location, capacity, and/or desire.
Circa 2009, the Internet was in a stage of its evolution in which the backbone (routers and servers) was connected to fringe nodes formed primarily by personal computers. At that time, Kevin Ashton (among others) looked ahead to the next stage in the Internet's evolution, which he described as the Internet of Things (“IoT”). In his article, “That ‘Internet of Things’ Thing,” RFID Journal, Jul. 22, 2009, he describes the circa-2009-Internet as almost wholly dependent upon human interaction, i.e., he asserts that nearly all of the data then available on the internet was generated by data-capture/data-creation chains of events each of which included human interaction, e.g., typing, pressing a record button, taking a digital picture, or scanning a bar code. In the evolution of the Internet, such dependence upon human interaction as a link in each chain of data-capture and/or data-generation is a bottleneck. To deal with the bottleneck, Ashton suggested adapting internet-connected computers by providing them with data-capture and/or data-generation capability, thereby eliminating human interaction from a substantial portion of the data-capture/data-creation chains of events.
In the context of the IoT, a thing can be a natural or man-made object to which is assigned a unique ID/address and which is configured with the ability to capture and/or create data and transfer that data over a network. Relative to the IoT, a thing can be, e.g., a person with a heart monitor implant, a farm animal with a biochip transponder, an automobile that has built-in sensors to alert the driver when tire pressure is low, field operation devices that assist fire-fighters in search and rescue, personal biometric monitors woven into clothing that interact with thermostat systems and lighting systems to control HVAC and illumination conditions in a room continuously and imperceptibly, a refrigerator that is “aware” of its suitably tagged contents that can both plan a variety of menus from the food actually present therein and warn users of stale or spoiled food, etc.
In the post-2009 evolution of the Internet towards the IoT, a segment that has experienced major growth is that of small, inexpensive, networked processing devices, distributed at all scales throughout everyday life. Of those, many are configured for everyday/commonplace purposes. For the IoT, the fringe nodes will be comprised substantially of such small devices.
Within the small-device segment, the sub-segment that has the greatest growth potential is embedded, low-power, wireless devices. Networks of such devices are described as comprising the Wireless Embedded Internet (“WET”), which is a subset of IoT. More particularly, the WET includes resource-limited embedded devices, which typically are battery powered, and which are typically connected to the Internet by low-power, low-bandwidth wireless networks (“LoWPANs”).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a radio communications system that adapts to changing communications environments and demands such that the system is contained, i.e., substantially not reliant on infrastructure that is external to the system and which is necessary to effect communication.